


New Beginnings

by Qu33rios



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: I am so tired, KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, day ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu33rios/pseuds/Qu33rios
Summary: Having just met, Edd wonders if he is prepared to take his relationship to the next level. An accidental picture sent on Snapchat makes the decision for him_





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Today I got blood drawn for the first time and I filled 4 tubes and wow I am a blood sack.

 

Before walking to his evening classes, Edd decided to sit underneath a tree in the middle of campus and enjoy a vegan sandwich made fresh from the cafeteria. While enjoying his meal, he noticed two familiar heads among the crowd of students exiting the library, and he called out to them.

“Hey Edd!” Marie and Nazz ran to him happily, Nazz carried a large duffle bag overflowing with softball equipment and Marie’s arms were filled with various chemistry textbooks. “How are you doing?”

“I’m having a fantastic day! Thank you for asking Marie. How are you? and Nazz what about you?”

Nazz piped up, dropping her bag to the floor, “It’s been great, I have practice until late but also a few minutes to kill, speaking offff~ a little birdy from the grape vine told me that you had your fourth date last night with a special someone!”

“OOH called out!” Marie chuckled, Edd rolled his eyes, a great big smile dancing cheek to cheek, “We’re great, I have my chem mid-term in about an hour, but I’m totally ready for it, just like you’re totally ready for a boyfriend!”

“Shhh! Shhh you both are so loud! And where did you hear that from?”

“You’re kidding right? Double D I’ve known Kevin forever we went to high school together! He’s like my best friend.” Nazz playfully punched him on the shoulder, “We even dated like four years ago.” Both Marie and Edd’s faces contorted. “You both are giving me strange looks, don’t worry it’s been like five years almost and he’s been my best friend for ten, immediately after he asked you out he told me!”

Though embarrassed, Edd smiled and inquired, “Well why didn’t you tell me that you knew Kevin?”

“He’s really secretive about being himself ya’know, so I let him tell me the ‘deets’ of each date! I gotta say he must really like you if he took you out for sushi _the first night_!”

Edd couldn’t help but feel a sense of accomplishment, “We also went out last night, I do really like him.”

“Where did you meet him again?” Marie asked, watching the time go by on her watch. Soon she would have to leave for her class and Nazz would be off to practice.

Edd smiled, “We met at the Neuroscience in Decision Making forum last summer. We exchanged contact information once we realized that we would be sharing an ethics course last quarter, however it wasn’t until our third class that he asked me to a study date.”

“How cute!”  Marie squealed, “Are you both dating now or…?”

Before Edd could think of a response, his cell phone rang. He reached into his green satchel, reaching around for the device. Speak of the devil. Thrill rushed through his veins, and excitement settled in his expression. Sadly, he missed the call by about a second. Edd’s thumb swiped down and the notification bar dropped to reveal that he had missed a call and had an unopened Snapchat message from none other than Kevin. He figured calling back could wait, and pressed the bar briefly so the application would open. Ed expected to see a selfie, maybe a joke, a picture of a landscape, an academic question, anything other than what he viewed would have been more expected.

“OH MY!!!?” Screeching the nerd dropped his phone and it cartwheeled into the grass and towards the two girls in front. Other students passing by and sitting in the area stopped to stare, even just for a minute, hoping to find the reason for the outburst.

The girls yelled in unison, also wanting to know what had happened. “What? What? What?” They chanted, jumping forward, Nazz was the first to reach for the phone but the picture had already expired. A second later, Kevin was calling again.

“That-he, um, the picture, ah!” Edd whispered, his voice creaked from the nervous emotions he felt and his visage reddened. Burned into his eyelids was an image of Kevin’s genitals and his smug smirk behind the flesh. “That was, um, vivid, and um, inappropriate, exposed, um…”

“No way!” Nazz exclaimed, “no way he sent you a dick pic! I gotta hear his excuse!”

“Wait Nazz no!”

She pressed the green button, answered Kevin’s call just as it was to be sent to voicemail. She also placed the call on speaker phone so the three (and everyone in a ten-foot radius) could hear. “Kevin! You have some explaining to do!”

“I-Wait Nazz? Why-How- Why are you answering Edd’s phone, I, is he there? This is important!”

“No what’s important is why you think it’s okay to send unsolicited dick pics to someone that isn’t even your boyfriend yet!” There was a brief pause, both Edd and Marie remained silent to watch the performance.

“Stop yelling! Look I need to talk to- wait ‘yet?’ Does he feel that way did he tell you that?” Edd couldn’t lie that the excitement in the other’s voice was charming, however he still felt a sickness in his intestines. “Okay yeah whatever, I just, I accidentally sent a pic to him on Snapchat and I need to clarify.”

“Clarify what?” Edd spoke up, he wanted an answer.

“It was an accident and I’m really sorry I-I was supposed to send that to a friend as a joke and I don’t want you thinking I’m just uh, is Nazz still listening?”

Immediately she cut in, “Yes I am.”

The atmosphere managed to become even more awkward than before. “Uh, okay…. So… Edd, I just don’t want you to think I’m in this only for sexual advances, I would, um, I would like to actually like to pursue a relationship with you. Maybe I can make all of this up to you- are you free right now? I can afford to ditch Research Methods, can you? I just got my paycheck and I can take you anywhere.”

Edd glanced at both of his friends, wanting advice, direction. Instead, Nazz handed him the phone and stood, already late for practice. Marie made a similar face, shrugging and smiling before also making her way back to the sidewalk and towards her class.

“Hey Edd are you still there?” Kevin asked, Edd could feel the nervousness through the phone line.

“Y-Yes I am… Um, I would like to go with you, I’m actually by the library and I can-”

“I’ll be right there, give me a minute I promise you won’t regret this!”

Edd had to admit, Kevin was right, he wouldn’t regret the date and he wouldn’t regret saying yes when Kevin asked if they wanted to be exclusive.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A accidentally sends Person B a dirty Snapchat and now they have to fix their friendship


End file.
